This invention relates generally to the fabrication of electrical assemblies, as for example capacitors, and more particularly concerns novel apparatus and methods for producing spiral wound electrical assemblies that include sheets and electrodes thereon.
There is a constant need for lowering the cost and speeding the production of electrical components, such as capacitors, and without diminishing the operating performance and useful lives of such devices. While numerous capacitor designs and fabrication techniques have been proposed in the past, none to my knowledge have incorporated the unusual advantages in rapid, multiple unit roll-up fabrication, and concomitant results as are now afforded by the apparatus and methods described herein.